Cartons made from cardboard, paperboard, or similar materials have long been used for the storage and transport of various types of articles such as beverage cans and other foodstuffs. For example, beverages, such as soft drinks and beer, contained within bottles or cans typically are packaged in six, eight, twelve, or even twenty-four pack configurations within paperboard or cardboard cartons. Such cartons have not only been used for the storage and transport of containers such as bottles or cans, but further have been developed with dispensing features including tear-away sections of the cartons to enable dispensing of the articles contained therein. Some of these dispensers, however, suffer from the disadvantage that, once opened, there will be a tendency for more than, one container, especially bottles or cans stored therein, to roll out of the carton. Alternatively, many conventional dispensing cartons are provided with dispensing or opening features that often are a limited size or volume to restrict the number of articles that can be removed at any one time, but which also can make it difficult to easily and cleanly remove the containers or other articles stored within the carton. Still further, in retail environments, it is important that products not only be easily accessible to consumers, but also be prominently displayed, which traditionally has led retailers to remove all of the containers or articles from their carton for stacking on shelves for display and easier access.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need exists for a carton for various types of articles such as beverage cans and other similar articles, which enables the dispensing of the articles substantially one at a time and which addresses the foregoing and other related and unrelated problems in the art.